


Little Cabin

by izukine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Fluff, One Shot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Sobbing, chapter 138, litterally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukine/pseuds/izukine
Summary: What should have happened in chapter 138
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146





	Little Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> not me writing a one shot for eremika and not updating my own fic... 
> 
> pls listen to 'my afternoon dream' by jhene aiko or ‘1999’ by beabadoobee trusttt
> 
> anyways, enjoy :)

“What am I…To you?” 

“Huh?” Mikasa pondered, looking down, unsure if she should confess her truest feelings. The girl knew exactly what her heart had felt, she knew exactly how it had yearned for Eren. Scared of finally saying it aloud, she looked up to meet those green eyes; the same eyes that always held warmth for her.

“ _I love you, Eren_ ,” Mikasa confessed, reaching out to hold Eren’s hand. 

The brunet squeezed her hand, eyes wide at her declaration of love. 

“Then…” Eren began, eyes flickering back and forth to meet her gaze, “That’s it. Let’s run away together. Let’s leave.”

“Eren…” Mikasa thumbed his hand, a worrying expression forming on her face. 

“No. I won’t wait until we’re all dead to regret not being by your side. You deserve more than this, and if all I can give you is a few years—then I’m willing to risk it. Mikasa I want to spend the rest of my days with you… _please_?”

-

It had been a while since the two had run away together. Nobody had known of their plans, not even Armin. Their selfish desires would fill them with guilt, but how could they not allow themselves this one thing? Surely they deserved a bit of happiness in this world of war—a world that had only ever dealt them a cruel hand. 

They moved into a cozy cabin, surrounded by thick greenery and welcoming trees. When they first settled in, they took some time to talk about their feelings. Everything that they had been holding back for the sake of the other, had been aired out in the cabin; years of unexpressed feelings and silent affection, were now accepted. It took some time to adjust; the two uncertain of how to move around each other, the small cabin forcing them to make it work. 

The first few nights, Eren had slept on the couch, leaving the bed to Mikasa. Even though his feelings were enthusiastically reciprocated, he didn’t want to cross any boundaries. The couch was small, stiff, and too far from Mikasa. Every night he stirred, his long body uncomfortably shuffling. Exasperated sighs escaped his lips.

At the sound of heavy footfalls sliding against the wooden floor, Eren turned his head, view distorted from the blackness of the cabin. Only a slither of moonlight shone through the glass windows, just enough to see a figure standing next to the frame of the bedroom door.

“Do you want to sleep with me?” a tired voice spoke up, hesitation lingering from having asked such a question.

“Huh?” was all Eren could manage, mind foggy and still trying to process what she had asked him.

The figure had begun walking closer, face now clearer from the moonlight casting upon it. 

“I heard you shuffling. If you’re uncomfortable you can sleep in the bed,” Mikasa offered. An awkward silence had filled the air of the cabin, the two of them unsure of what to do next. Mikasa turned around, groggily making her way back into the room. The door was wide open, the moonlight shining directly in front of it, as if it were inviting him in. 

Sliding off the couch, Eren walked to the bedroom, stumbling a bit from the lack of light in the room. Closing the door softly, he felt around for the bed, before gently sliding in next to the girl who was curled in a ball, relaxed breaths leaving her lips. 

He stills, thoughts all over the place like streams of party ribbons being thrown about. Closing his eyes, he relaxes his tense muscles, easing further into the plush bed. Though he’s sleeping on a bed now, he stirs uncomfortably, once again. Frustrated, he turns to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, though, it’s really just a dark void. 

Suddenly, a warmth engulfs his right side, a weight holding his body in place. Mikasa had cuddled up into his side; her hand resting on his chest, leg thrown over his own, and head nestled into the crook of his neck. A hitch caught in Eren’s throat, the new sensation overwhelming him entirely.

Mikasa, however, was unaffected by the action. Her breaths never faltered; she laid there, hand rising and falling with each of his breaths. The boy took a deeper breath, turning to his side to wrap his arm around the small of her back, and the other around her head. Their legs intertwined, acting as glue, filling in the gaps and connecting them like puzzle pieces. 

This was right, it _felt_ right. He leaned back just a bit, enough to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“ _Goodnight, Mikasa._ ”

“ _Goodnight, Eren._ ”

After a few minutes, sleep succumbs to their bodies. It’s instantaneous, like the falling of an axe. Shallow breaths settle into a steady rhythm. The two nestle further into each other, grasps firm; their heartbeats synchronized, beating for the other. 

-

The early morning sun beamed through the cabin, lighting up everything it touched. Eren was the first to wake. He watched Mikasa intently; observing the rise and fall of her chest with each breath, the way her brows furrowed every few minutes, and how her lips parted, mumbles escaping them. Her body still clung to his side like a moth drawn to flame. 

He wasn’t going to peel her away, he wanted to be the first thing she saw in the morning, and the last thing she saw at night. Mikasa slowly began to wake up, her well rested eyes fluttered open, light from the morning sun now glaring intensely in her face.

She took a moment to recall what happened last night. Then she remembered how she invited Eren in, and that the two of them ended up cuddling for the rest of the night. With a smile, she peered up to meet Eren’s iridescent green eyes. 

“Good morning, sleep well?” Eren inquired. 

Mikasa returned a nod. Neither of them had attempted to pull away first, the warmth of each other too familiar now to let go. Eren stared back into her dark eyes, focus unwavering. Mikasa glanced at Eren’s lips, then darted back up to his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by the brunet. Without a second thought, he slowly leaned in, placing a chaste kiss onto her lips. 

She closed her eyes, kissing him back. As soon as they had pulled away, Eren was already guiding her lips back to his; his hunger for touch unsatisfied, the need to be closer growing. What was once a gentle kiss, had quickly turned into a passionate one. Eren sat up, pulling her along with him.

He kissed her back with more fervor, Mikasa eased into the kiss, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. The kiss was inexperienced—innocent. Eren was the first to pull away, allowing the both of them to catch their breaths. Pink flush spread across her face; heat rising from her cheeks up to the tips of her ears, lips slightly swollen from kissing.

Eren’s cheeks were flushed with pink too, his rouge colored lips matching Mikasa’s. He sat back for a moment, contemplating. Mikasa rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders, before finally resting them on his chest.

“What is it?” She questioned, giving him a worried expression.

“Would you…” He started, “Would you give yourself to me?” 

Mikasa faltered, the question completely taking her by surprise. It’s not like she was going to say no. She was absolutely sure of her feelings for Eren. This would be the first of many intimate moments, and he was the only one she wanted to share them with. Mikasa was ready, and she knew that Eren reciprocated her feelings, he would never hurt her. 

The girl moved her hands from his chest, connecting them around his neck. She leaned in, placing a kiss onto his lips. Pulling back, she nodded her head, giving Eren the permission he sought. Eren took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing her back for another kiss.

This time the kiss was slower, more methodical. Their lips moved in synchrony, sensual kisses leaving each other breathless and hungry for more. Eren pushed Mikasa gently, her back falling into the bed. He climbed on top of her, returning his lips to hers again. Pulling away, he slowly traced kisses down her jaw, before delving into her slender neck. 

His lips moved around all over her neck, leaving purple marks in their wake. Rough and calloused hands found their way to her calf, moving up slowly to her thigh, just barely brushing the hem of her nightgown. He stopped, glancing back up to meet her eyes. _Is this okay?_ His eyes read, flickering across her face, waiting for an answer. 

Mikasa nodded, cupping her hands around his face, bringing his lips to meet hers. Eren tugged the bottom of her gown, letting Mikasa sit up, sliding it up and off her frame. He pushed her down against the sheets, his heart beating out of his chest. She was in nothing but her underwear; her chest was out and fully exposed beneath him. 

With nimble fingers, he moved to tug on her underwear, once again looking up for approval. The girl nodded, turning her head in embarrassment, cheeks flushed bright red. Eren cupped her cheek, beckoning her to look at him. Slowly, he tugged down her underwear. She lifted her hips up slightly, allowing him to push it off the apex of her thighs and down her legs. 

Eren’s eyes never left Mikasa’s, he watched her, enamored completely with her beauty. He couldn’t believe he was getting to do this with Mikasa, everything that they had endured together throughout the years, had led up to this moment. 

He could finally _hold_ her the way he wanted, _feel_ her _, touch_ her. They were going to be sharing the most intimate parts of themselves, and they were doing it together, like they always did. Eren moved back on his knees, pulling his shirt up and off his body. His hands moved down to his pants, undoing them and throwing the fabric across the small room. Now he was in nothing but his underwear; nervous hands moved to pull them off.

Mikasa wrapped her thighs around his side, pulling him closer to her chest. She brought her lips to his, the kiss soft, then blossoming like a flower; all her love pouring out at once, as if he would disappear from her hold. 

Eren pulled back, languid hands reaching out to hold Mikasa’s. He took them into his own, intertwining them. With his free hand, he pumped himself a few times before lining himself with her entrance. He gently pushed into her, glancing back up at her each time he eased into her.

Mikasa squeezed his hand. Tears brimming her eyes, ready to fall. Eren kissed her temple, opening his mouth to speak.

“ _I love you._ ”

-

Weeks had gone by, the vegetation in front of the cabin was growing rapidly. The two were sitting at the stump of a tree. Mikasa leaned back, reading aloud a book to Eren whose head rested on her shoulder. His hand was wrapped around hers, squeezing it every now and then to assure her that he was still listening. 

As the sun began to set, Eren’s grip on her hand had loosened. His breaths soft, sweet sounds to Mikasa’s ears. She looked to her side to see him drifting off to sleep; the ends of her lips curled, she closed the book and set it down to her side. 

The guilt that she had felt never left. It was always clouding her thoughts, ringing, a constant reminder of the responsibilities she left behind. Their selfish desires were well, just that—selfish. But she was happy, though, this happiness would soon subside as the years progressed. She thought back to that day. 

“ _What am I… To you?_ ”

If she were asked that question today, her answer would be the same. She was confident that she had picked the right answer. Loving Eren was all she had known throughout the years, and it was all she wanted to continue knowing. All the time they had missed not being together, were being made up with each passing day. 

They would stay in this cabin for the rest of his days.

 _Just the two of them_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah ima go watch edits and cry again... :( suing isayama for emotional distress.


End file.
